<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bastet and Little Daniel... It's a Stuffed Cat, You Moron! by DebbieF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769722">Bastet and Little Daniel... It's a Stuffed Cat, You Moron!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF'>DebbieF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No Warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Don't own them and it certainly won't happen in my lifetime.<br/>(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)</p><p>++++</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kidfic Headquarter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bastet and Little Daniel... It's a Stuffed Cat, You Moron!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>
      <em>Stargate Command - General Hammond's office</em>
    </p><p>"Danny said that Peabrain had a nifty set up and the kid thought he also saw a whatchamacallit that Thor once showed him."</p><p>"Colonel, I'm beginning to wonder if your neighbor works for the Trust not NID," remarked Hammond.</p><p>"Ah hell's bells!" Why can't we get rid of those bozos?" Snapping his fingers, O'Neill grinned. "I can go down and get my hand on one of our zats. That'll get my new neighbor out of our collective hair."</p><p>"Much as I'd love to let you do that you know I can't sanction it." Hammond was frustrated because up to now they still haven't uncovered their mole yet.</p><p>"I have to hand it to that cat. She sure put a couple of spokes into Peabrain's wheels." O'Neill wished he could have been there to see the twit land in that wheelbarrow all wet and covered in peat moss. Yeah. Must have been a real sight.</p><p>"Colonel, see if Bastet feels up to coming back to the base. If Daniel thinks it's all right I'll send another airman to pick all of them up."</p><p>"I know that look, Sir." He always knew when the general was up to something rather underhanded. There was a certain look in Hammond's eyes that gave him away, at least to O'Neill's black ops training.</p><p>"We're going to try and smoke out our mole problem since I'm damned tired of us coming up empty!" Smiling, Hammond pressed the intercom to speak with Walter.</p><p>++++</p><p>
      <em>Later, back at Cheyenne Mountain</em>
    </p><p>"Dad, that could take Bastet forever." Once back on the base, Daniel found out that the general wanted his cat to roam around the SGC looking for anyone with a brown aura like Mr. Peabody. "<em>What do you think, Bastet?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I have learned an interesting Earth term recently which would sum up that suggestion."</em> Bastet turned her head toward the child's father. "<em>Needle in a haystack I believe is how it is put.</em>" At the little boy's giggles, she meowed loudly.</p><p>"Okay give, munchkin," coaxed Jack. "Cause I know Bastet just told you something. Your face gives it away."</p><p>"Do the terms needle and haystack need any explanation, dad?"</p><p>Of course that's not what Jack nor the general would have expected to hear coming from the cat. Drat it all anyway!</p><p>"<em>Did General Hammond actually want me to do this?</em>" For some reason Bastet didn't think so.</p><p>"Whose idea was this in the first place?" Tapping his foot, Daniel eyed his dad skeptically. </p><p>Scratching at an imaginary itch on his nose, Jack grimaced. "Well that was my suggestion at first but Hammond had something else in mind." Listening as the feline made a noise deep in her throat, that sounded suspiciously familiar, Jack glared at her. "Did she just snort?"</p><p>"If Bastet did," laughed Daniel, "I'm not sayin'."</p><p>"All right, kids, since that idea's nixed come with and I'll explain what the general's come up with."</p><p>++++</p><p>
      <em>Level twenty-two</em>
    </p><p>Making up an excuse to be down here had been child's play. Having learned that the alien animal was going to be further studied, Krenshaw thought it a perfect opportunity to get one up on his co-worker. Posing as the O'Neill's newest neighbor, Madison thought it the best option to observe the cat. The other man was an idiot but none of Krenshaw's superiors ever listened to his complaints. He'd never liked him to begin with. Madison had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. Finding the lab where the study was to take place, he stepped inside the room. Delightfully surprised to find it empty, except for where Bastet was laying on the exam table apparently sleeping, he quietly walked over to her.</p><p>Evidently the team that was overseeing the exam either was running late or had left and was coming back again. Well they were in for a huge shock when they did appear. Removing a syringe from his coat pocket, Krenshaw injected the cat. Funny that Bastet hadn't made a sound or moved a muscle. Maybe they had already sedated her. If that were the case, he hoped the sedative he just administered would not adversely affect her in the long run. Finding the cat's carrier sitting on the floor, Krenshaw carefully put the feline inside. If his luck held out, anyone noticing him wouldn't think twice about seeing the cat in his possession. All the personnel at the SGC knew about her so they might think he was part of the team sent to examine her. Upon leaving, however, is when things began going sideways for him.</p><p>"Going somewhere are ya?" O'Neill stood blocking the other man's way toward the elevators. "And with our feline friend too."</p><p>His mind suddenly went blank. Swallowing hard, Krenshaw's feeling of dread intensified at the cold, hard stare of the colonel's.</p><p>"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond joined the younger officer, "is there a problem here?"</p><p>"<em>He was kidnapping my cat!</em>" shouted Daniel from behind the general, the real Bastet snuggled safely in his arms.</p><p>If the boy held Bastet, Krenshaw glanced down at the carrier still in his hold, what cat did he have?</p><p>"<em>Child, are all humans this easily fooled?</em>" Bright blue eyes stared inquisitively up at the little human.</p><p>"<em>Only the ones dumb enough that ended up working for either the NID or the Trust.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You have explained about this Trust group to me and I find them to be no better than your NID.</em>" Looking at the man who thought he could take her away from young Daniel, Bastet hissed out her anger.</p><p>"There's not a thing you can say to explain away your actions," snapped Hammond. "So which is it... the Trust or the NID?"</p><p>He wouldn't say which but Krenshaw's curiosity rose to the occasion. "If that boy has the real cat then who is in here?" He lifted up the pet carrier.</p><p>O'Neill busted a gut laughing at the hapless culprit. "It's a stuffed cat, you moron. You were so intent on stealing her that you didn't pay any attention that it was a fake... albeit a very realistic one." His finger did a circling motion near his own head, as he singed-songed, "Do do do do... do do do do."</p><p>"<em>What did your father mean by that gesture and that odd melody, young one?</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's kind of an Earth thing we do here</em>," giggling again, Daniel hugged Bastet close to his chest. "<em>Dad's more or less saying that this guy's nutty as a fruitcake.</em>"</p><p>Her eyes widened at the child's words. "<em>What does a cake have to do with it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's another one of our strange expressions. Let's just say the guy's crazy and leave it at that.</em>" It was funny to see Bastet cocking her head to the side to study the stupid jerk.</p><p>"<em>I certainly have a lot to learn.</em>"</p><p>Concentrating on his pet, Daniel was taken by surprise to feel a light tap to his shoulder. Looking way up into Siler's friendly features, he grinned. "What's up, Sergeant?"</p><p>"Permission was granted for a special representative from P6X-835 to come here." Siler glanced down at the cat. "She would like to see Bastet."</p><p>As Krenshaw was being escorted to a holding cell for interrogation, Hammond laid a hand on top of Daniel's head. "I had sent someone to your office to let you know about that, son."</p><p>"I was probably on my way down here, General." Glancing down at his pet, Daniel frowned in concern. "<em>According to Captain Henderson he and his team said you were a stray. If that's the case who would need to speak with you?</em>" The cat remained oddly silent. Too quiet for Daniel's liking. Afraid someone had come to take her away from him, his hold on her tightened until she complained.</p><p>"<em>Little one, you keep forgetting I need to breathe when you do that.</em>"</p><p>Outloud, Daniel quickly apologized. "Sorry. I'm worried."</p><p>Letting one of her paws rest on the boy's hand, Bastet tried to reassure the youngster. "<em>All will be well.</em>"</p><p>++++</p><p>
      <em>Embarkation room - all was not well...</em>
    </p><p>The female representative turned out to be a person whose face was burned into Bastet's long memory. Hair standing on end, she managed to squirm her way out of the boy's arms. Flying at the lone woman with raised claws, fur literally flew. Bastet scratched away at any exposed area of skin she could sink her sharp claws into, while Lucira screeched her lungs raw trying to fight back to no avail.</p><p>Stunned military personnel didn't know what to do. None of them wanted to hurt Daniel's pet yet they couldn't afford for her to keep attacking their visitor.</p><p>Managing to pry the cat off the frantic woman, Daniel was red in the face from his exertions. The lady looked like something out of a horror movie after Bastet got through with her. His pet really had worked their off-world visitor over. He was reminded of a zombie movie he'd once seen with Teal'c, as he stared at all the bleeding wounds all over her body. Added to all that, the stranger's hair resembled a bird's nest gone wild. Daniel felt really awful this had happened and held Bastet up in front of his own face, giving her a gentle shake, he questioned, "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Lucira collaborated with the Goa'uld which led to the downfall of my species!</em>"</p><p>Immediately backing away from the woman, Daniel went to one of the SF's on duty and told him to keep his weapon trained on her. He then ran into the control room where he had Walter contact the general and his dad. Hoping Bastet's rage had come and gone, he kept stroking his hand up and down her back. The only concern Daniel now held was in the questioned he posed. "<em>Is she a Goa'uld?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Not in the sense you mean, Daniel, but in her heart she may as well be one.</em>" Lost in dark thoughts of the past, Bastet wondered what troubles Lucira would bring to her new home.</p></div></div><p>
  <em>The End... or is it?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>